goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Dark
Lucille "Lucy" Dark is the protagonist in the eighth Goosebumps book, The Girl Who Cried Monster, as well as its television adaptation. History Timberland Falls resident Lucy Dark is known to be a bit of a liar. She's accumulated a reputation for telling fake scary stories. She tortures her brother, Randy, by convincing him that there are monsters all around. Lucy is a member of the "Reading Rangers" at her library, a summer reading program for kids. One day, she stays a little too late at the library and accidentally discovers that Mr. Mortman, the librarian, is actually a monster. She watches him transform and eat bugs. Sadly, when Lucy tries to warn her family and friends, nobody believes her. However, when her parents discover she is telling the truth, they decide to invite Mortman over for dinner. To Lucy's surprise, her parents turn into monsters and devour Mortman. General information Personality Lucy is known for being obsessed with monsters. She likes to make up her own stories about them and scare people with them. Her favorite victim is her younger brother Randy, as he is always too easy to scare. Lucy loves to scare her little brother, always bullying, teasing, and harassing him by pretending to see monsters everywhere and telling him scary stories until he begs her to stop. Of course, this gets Lucy in trouble with her parents, as her stories are doing permanent harm to Randy, and that she should be encouraging him to be brave instead of making him terrified. She can get pretty annoyed with some things at times — such as when no one was taking her seriously about Mr. Mortman and how her friend, Aaron, let her down when he was meant to spy on the monster with her — but she is very close to them anyway. Lucy has a really good imagination and her mother says maybe she can be a writer when she grows up, which Lucy is not sure about. She knows that it doesn’t take a whole lot of imagination to scare Randy. She also finds it thrilling to spy on people, even if they aren’t doing anything interesting. Physical appearance In her human form, Lucy is twelve years old, white, short and a little bit chubby with long, straight black hair, a round face, really fair skin and big black eyes. Her eyelashes are shorter than her younger brother's, which makes her kind of jealous, but her nose is straighter and her teeth don't stick out when she smiles. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Girl Who Cried Monster * Goosebumps Presents ** The Girl Who Cried Monster Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - The Girl Who Cried Monster Actress * Deborah Scorsone (television series) Galley LucyDarkUKCover.png|Lucy as depicted on the UK cover of The Girl Who Cried Monster. Trivia *A character with the same first name and a similar interest in monsters appears in Goosebumps HorrorTown. However, this is not the same character, as they have a different surname and appearance. ** Mrs. Dark appears, and mentions having a daughter named Lucille who is in college along with Randy. Meaning that this version of Mrs. Dark might be divorced or widowed and living alone in Horrortown. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sisters Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Bullies